


if you say it with your hands

by tvglow



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvglow/pseuds/tvglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~title courtesy of tumblr user ratkiley~</p></blockquote>





	if you say it with your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



For the prompt: "Strength Kink: Because I am never tired of the that fact strongman!Valjean is a plot point...and Javert should be just as into as I am. Give me whatever sexy scenario puts that to use--Javert giving a blowjob while looking up at planes of muscle, wanting to be lifted or pinned down, whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> ~title courtesy of tumblr user ratkiley~


End file.
